The Christmas party
by StellaJohnsonMaybourne
Summary: Maybourne is too shy to ask his secretary for a date on the air force Christmas party...or?


**_The concurrent_**

It's a cold december day and Harry Maybourne sits in his office doing his paper work. From time to time his secretary a young major of the US air force comes in and brings documents and coffee for him. He has to admit that he likes her. She is 36 years old but looks like she is 26years old. Major Stella Jones is a perfectionist hard working woman with many talents. Harry can never get enough of looking at her when she comes in or goes back to her working place. He really wants to ask her if she will go to the Christmas party of the air force with him. But when he is with her Harry feels like an unsure teenager. Suddenly a man with a big bouquet of flowers comes in. He puts it down on Harrys desk and goes. Not knowing what just happened Maybourne looks at the flowers and finds a small card with some lines on it.

~Thank you for you help~

Jack O'Neill

Harry puts the card back and the bouquet of flowers on Stellas desk. He can feel his blood pressure rise. Maybourne sits down and tries to calm down. /How can Jack do that? In the kindergarden O'neill stole my first love. At college he kissed the girl I was in love with. At high school my girlfriend had a one night stand with Jack and now he even flirts with my beautiful secretary. He will regret that.,Harry thinks angrily. When Stella sees the flowers she smiles happily and puts them in a vase.

 ** _The bar_**

Some days later Jack comes into Harrys office. "Hi Harry you never told me about your beautiful secretary.",Jack says. /Yeah guess why I didn't do that idiot,Maybourne things staring angrily. Stella comes in says goodbye to her boss and leaves the office with O'neill. Sadly Harry takes his things and goes to his favorite bar. He drinks some beer and some shots thinking about how happy Stella looked when she saw Jack. Drinking more he suddenly hears Stella laughing. Looking around he can see Jack and Stella sitting in the corner. He can see how he touches her hand lightly and looks deep into her green eyes. When Jack stares at Stellas ass hungrily Harry stands up and nutates to Jack. Maybourne pulls O'Neill to his feet and punches him in the face. "Never ever touch my woman again",he growls at him. "She is not _your_ woman Maybourne",Jack shouts at him. When Harry hits Jack again they begin to fight. Stella looks at them angrily and leaves the bar. Jack and Harry are way too busy to notice that. They fight till the owner of the bar throws them out.

 ** _The consequences_**

Since the fight of Maybourne with Jack Stella doesn't talk to Harry. She only glares at him. Harry knows that it's only one more week till the party and the woman he wants hates him. After work he goes shopping for the weekend when he sees Jack around the corner. Feeling guilty for what he did Maybourne walks to him. Jack looks at him wondering what the other man could want from him. Looking at each other with blue eyes and injured lips they both have to laugh. "You look even worse than usually",Jack jokes. "Still better than you",Harry counters. Looking at his friend sadly Maybourne says:"Im sorry for ruining your date...and...you know...for our little fight" "It's ok...I didn't know you like her. She is a beautiful clever woman but she isn't my type. You know I like blond women. She said she feels lonely sometimes and still needs somebody to go to the Christmas party with her.",Jack says. "Really? She said that? I wanted to ask her weeks ago but... you know she is the beautiful princess and I am the road apple her horse leaves on the way.",Maybourne confesses shyly. "Come on Harry ask her. Don't be such a pussycat. You're not _that_ bad. I'm sure she will say yes",Jack tries to cheer him up. Thanking his friend Harry continues his shopping trip and walks home.

 ** _The apology_**

Harry knows there are only 4days left to ask her. So he buys a beautiful red rose and drives to his office where Stella waits. He goes to her and waits for her attention. She glares at him angrily. "Can I do something for you sir?",she asks crossly. Courageously Harry hands the rose to her and says:"I'm sorry for ruining your evening with Jack. I was jealous because I...I really like you. You are beautiful and clever and I wanted to ask you that for weeks but I was just too afraid you could say no...so I will ask you now and hope you forgive me...Will you go to the air force Christmas party with me?" For a moment she just stares at him trying to understand what he wants from her. When Stella says nothing Harry begins to regret that he asked her. How could he think she would go there with _him._ Looking down he goes to his office sadly. Finally understanding what he just said Stella runs after him:"Yes..." Harry turns around sadly:"What?" "Yes..I will go to the party with you",she tells him smiling. Maybourne grins happily when she runs to him and hugs him tightly. "I like you too",she tells him kissing him softly. Feeling like the happiest man in the world Harry kisses her back hoping for many mistletoes on the party.


End file.
